Sleeping Beauty
by Bluegirl20
Summary: This is a story about Sasuke and Naruto...Naruto is the prince and is asleep because of the spinning wheel...Will Sasuke be able to save him? I know horrible summary but a great story! R&R mostly review XD XD XD -ON HIATUS- Sorry, I'm kinda busy...
1. Introduction and Beginning

HEY GUYS!!! Please ppl I know that this is not Pocahontas, but let me remind you that in my poll, there was barely any voters and I decided to do Sleeping Beauty.  
Yeah yeah I know you guys hate me and all but hey u still gotta read and review my stories NO FLAMES IM WARNING YOU! :) Love you all!

* * *

In a far away land long ago, lived a King named Minato and his fair Queen Tsunade. Many years had they longed for a child, and finally their wish was granted. A son was born,  
and they called him Naruto. Yes its hard to believe that they named him after a fish cake, but he filled their lives with tremendous joy. Then a huge holiday was proclaimed in the kingdom, one that every poor or rich person could join. The story begins on a wednesday afternoon...

Trumpets were being played, and thousands of people arrived at the celebration of the prince's birth. Carriages entered the great big golden gates that enclosed the whole castle.

Rich women were wearing velvet and silk fabrics from their gowns; its sleeves with slashings and a silk shirt. Rich men wore a silk undershirt with lace cuffs, an embroidered doublet like a jacket, and a velvet cape. They also wore padded, decorated puffy shorts, velvet breeches, and stockings. On the other hand the people that were poor would wear plain clothes that were made of wool and cotton. The crowd of muttering chit-chat people were walking down the aisle, bumping into eachother at every step. Some hundreds of them were holding up flags to represent the symbls of those who ruled the kingdom. Horses galloped importantly without glancing at anyone who was uninteresting. Finally reaching the inside of the beautiful well-decorated castle, everyone gathered around for the first glance at prince Naruto...

The King, who was sitting casually on the high chair, was looking at the enormous amount of people that had arrived. The Queen however was staring absentmindedly at the children that were held close by their parents/guardians. Suddenly, four small-looking men played the trumpets in a fanfare rhythm. A rich man dressed in blue came, rolling out a scroll with both hands until reading out loud...

"Their royal highnesses, King Kakashi and Prince Sasuke!" A man and who seemed to be his young son, bowed down as Minato came closer to Kakashi.

Both Minato and Kakashi hugged in a friendly manner Kakashi turned around to face Sasuke. He patted him on the back towards Minato and the boy, who was holding a small chest, was handing it over to Minato. Minato gently patted Konohamaru on the head and gave him a warm, gentle smile. Kakashi was very fond of the boy at that moment because he was behaving good for what seemed to be the first time ever. Sasuke walked over to Tsunade, and she gestured him to go see the baby boy, who would be his so called 'bride' in the future. But Sasuke gave the child a disgusted look, for he didnt seem interested in the blonde. And again the trumpets played a fanfare, revealing a spot of light that reached the floor in an instant. Three fairies came down flying graciously. The pink fairy was named Sakura, a bossy yet truthful girl that always respected people. The green fairy, Ino, was a girl that never gave up in anything at anytime. And last but not least, the blue fairy was Hinata, an extremely shy and timid girl that would blush if you talked to her. And that's when the man with the scroll called out once again...

"The excellencies from the far away land of fairy dust, the three good fairies!" he bellowed so that everyone could hear.

"Mistress Sakura, Mistress Ino, and Mistress Hinata!" he finished. The three smiling fairies fluttered over to Naruto, holding their wands.

They had landed right in front of the crib where he was sleeping. All of them awwed in joy and Sakura squealed; while Ino mockfully asked "So that's the little brat?". Sakura flew over to the King and Queen, Hinata and Ino following closely behind. Sakura began to speak calmly.

"Your majesties, we have come to bless the child with a single gift... No more, no less," She then once again flew over to Naruto smiling widely at the little boy.

"Oh Naruto, im gonna be damn nice enough to grant you the gift of beauty because your so fucking messed up," she whispered pointing the wand at him. Sparks of pink and yellow came out of her wand. A dark blue light surrounded the blonde boy, transforming him into the most cutest baby Sakura had ever laid eyes on. She left and advised Ino to go next. She nodded and went over to the handsome child.

"Well Naruto, I have no clue whatsoever about what to give you, so how about the gift of...song?" she whispered/shrugged. Greenish-yellow sparks shot out from her wand and it also surrounded Naruto, but in a shape of a whirlpool. And with that done, she walked back over to Hinata, and told her to give the little brat its last gift. Hinata nodded nervously and stood to the side of Naruto.

"N-naruto, im g-gonna give you the g-gift of--" She was cut off when the front doors of the castle burst opening and wind howling increduosly inside.

Sakura and Ino stood next to Hinata, while Minato's jaw dropped and Tsunade hid behind him. Thunder and lightning sounded, but the only thing that appeared was a man dressed in snake skin and his own skin the color white. He held a staff that was shaped as a serpent with a glowing ball on top. He wore a purple-velvet cape that reached up to his feet.

"Its that ass hole Orochimaru!" Ino cried out.

"What d-does he w-want?!" Hinata studdered out bravely.

"Shh..." Sakura shushed them without taking her eyes off of him.

"Well well well it seems that Minato has been paying attention into this glittering piece of shit," he stated eagerly, looking around only to see banners of different colors hanging everywhere.

"Its hospitable, full of nobility, and...oh I almost forgot...the fairy bitches," Hinata was so enraged, that Ino had to grab the back of her blue gown in order to stop her from attacking Orochimaru.

"Although I felt distressed from not receiving an invitation from you your majesty,"

"Who said we wanted you here? YOUR NOT WANTED DICK FACE!" Sakura exclaimed, glaring at the golden eyes that belonged to him.

"Not wa--ah ha--well what an...intriguing way of saying such a thing," he said while petting the black crow that stood on top of his glowing staff.

"Well then I guess i'll be on my way," He turned around, smiling because he knew they were going to ask him--

"It doesn't bother you Orochimaru-sama?" Tsunade asked gesturing a hand at him. Orochimaru faked a warm smile and turned to face the honey haired woman.

"Why no your majesty, and to prove it, i'll bestow my own gift onto the child," And by the time he said the words "gift" and "child", all three fairies quickly surronded the crib in defense. Orochimaru smirked.

"Listen well all of you! The prince will definitely grow in grace and beauty, but... On his sixteenth birthday, he shall prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and DIE!" He was saying all of this while encircling over and over again the glowing ball with the palm of his right hand.

"Oh no!" Tsunade gasped and picked up her child close to her big chest. Orochimaru began to laugh maniatically.

"SEIZE THAT CREATURE!" shouted Minato, pointing at the snake man. But as the guards reached Orochimaru by just inches, he made green smoke arise from the grounds and lifted his staff.

"Stand back you dumb ass fools!" Orochimaru, laughing devilishly, disappeared in a matter of seconds. Tsunade kept Naruto close to her heart and Minato stayed glaring at the spot in which Orochimaru was standing. Sakura looked worriedly but held it in from showing.

"Please your majesties, you must not worry... I mean Hinata still has her gift for Naruto,"

"So you mean she can undo that god damn curse on my son?"

"N-no s-sir..."

"Orochimaru's powers are far to great..." Sakura stated sadly.

"But your majesty, Hinata could help a great deal," Ino said, placing her hands onto Hinata's shoulders. Both Sakura and Ino pushed her rather hard toward the baby boy.

"B-but--"

"Just do your best Hinata... Do it for Naruto," Sakura said in a hopeful tone. Hinata sighed deeply and raised her wand.

"Naruto... If t-through this w-wicked curse, I will g-give you the gift of n-not death, but s-sleep," she said, surrounding Naruto in blue-gray sparks of light, "Your t-true l-love will kiss y-you, bringing you b-back to l-life."

The King was still thoroughly fearful for his son, so he ordered that every spinning wheel was to be burned. And that is exactly what he did...

* * *

Hey guys thanks for reading lol but please review even if you are NOT logged in and/or if your lazy. Also I need to know if im gonna be writing this until the end so YES REVIEW PLEASE! And I forgot to put in that this is in fact a SASUNARU! LOVE YOU ALL XOXO! :) XD


	2. Didn't I get berries yesterday?

Guys I would like to say a few words about the accident I did with the Sasuke/Konohamaru thing, well technically it IS Sasuke, but since I forgot about the movie COMPLETELY I had put Konohamaru because I thought Prince Philip was just an ordinary kid lol... ANYWAYS my point is that the prince is Sasuke and the princess Aurora from the movie is NARUTO yay there! Have fun with chapter 2! XD REVIEW ALOT! And I hope you can forgive me LeiseFlustern for not beginning the Pocahontas story instead of this one, I just dont have the movie and if you want I can start it right now and this one at the same time...Just tell me what to do to make you happy! XD BYES!

Read the following:

Italics: Thoughts

Bold: Narrator

Italic/Bold: Places

* * *

Sakura leaned against the balcony of the castle, looking at the dull burning stack of spinning wheels. She soon turned around enraged from the memory of Orochimaru.

"Oh that fucking ass hole ruined everything!" She clenched her hands while flying over to Ino and Hinata. Ino reluctantly cast a teapot to appear and pour some tea into the three cups.

"Oh shut up already Sakura, and come have some damn tea," She grabbed hers and began to drink. Hinata had already finished it. Ino smirked.

"B-but I put that g-gift on Naruto... He sh-should be ok r-right?" Hinata studdered out. Sakura shrugged as if the subject didnt matter.

"What if we try to reason with him?" Ino asked. Sakura looked at her with a face.

"Are you insane? What makes you think we would want to reason with him?!"

"Well maybe he's not that bad--"

"Oh y-yes he is!" Hinata made the teacup disappear as she spoke.

"That m-mother fucking dick e-eating--"

"Ok Hinata that's enough, besides you know we only use our magic for good," Sakura said, turning back the green fairy. Hinata nodded in embarrasement. Ino pressed on about 'snakey'.

"But wouldn't it be fun?! I want to give him a piece of my mind!" Sakura rolled her eyes and walked away from the morons.

"But there has to be another way..." Sakura muttered to herself. Hinata and Ino were fighting over who would be the one to hurt Orochimaru first. But then an idea popped into pinky's head.

"There is a way!"

"There is?" Ino and Hinata said together. Both flew over to their cheerful looking friend. Sakura got closer to them as if huddling.

"I'm going to--" She stopped in midsentence because she covered her mouth, then the other twos'.

"I'll tell you now... Hold on," She whispered. She checked the whole surrounding area before saying "Follow me" to Ino. She then twirled her wand into a circle and turned into a smaller version of herself. The same happened with Ino. Both fairies fluttered over to the small sized closet, followed by Hinata, who was afraid of the idea Sakura had in mind. Hinata entered, locking the two doors shut. Sakura got over excited now.

"I'll turn him into a flower!" Hinata got butterflies in her stomach.

"O-orochimaru?" Sakura shook her head.

"No no, the prince!" Ino smiled sweetly, falling into her own dream land.

"Aww he would make a cute flower!" She shrieked.

"Yeah but don't you get it? A flower can't prick its finger!" Sakura shrieked in return, indicating the finger that would prick with her own.

"That's right he would be perfectly safe!" Ino stated, grabbing hold of Sakura's shoulders. Hinata's face turned into a deep frown.

"Unless Orochimaru k-kills Naruto..." She scowled at Orochimaru's name. Sakura's smile was replaced by a worried one.

"Oh no..."

"She always ruins our nicest flowers Sakura..." Ino stated sadly.

"Your right, either way Orochimaru would be expecting something..." She trailed off thinking about 'Plan B'.

"Oh p-please, what would h-he expect?!" Hinata shouted but in a whispering tone. Ino turned to look at her.

"Uhh Hinata where is your brain?! Orochimaru doesn't know anything about love remember?!" Hinata let her words sink in. She was right. Sakura's eyes widened in satisfaction while Ino kept saying things that Orochimaru didnt know about. Sakura placed a shocked hand onto her mouth once again. Sakura tapped her wand numerous times on the rock she was leaning on.

"That's it! He won't expect anything of that!" She cheerfully said. She left excitedly, muttering other things to herself about what she could possibly do with Naruto. Hinata and Ino just shrugged it off as Sakura came towards them once again. Sakura beckoned them to huddle and she began to tell them about a solution to Naruto's problem... After she finished saying that three women were going to take care of Naruto from now on,  
Sakura tricked them both into turning around so that she turned them into two maids/guardians. She did the same thing to herself, only in pink.

"We're gonna take care of the brat?!" Ino spat out. Hinata was just smiling.

"Aww I c-can't w-wait!" Sakura smiled at them both.

"Won't it be too hard Sakura?" Ino pouted. Sakura shook her head with a wide smile.

"That's because we are doing this together, now give me your wands..." She grabbed Ino's easily, but it was difficult to snatch Hinata's away. When she finally grabbed her damn wand, she removed their wings, then used her's to magically fade from the closet to the inside of the castle. Ino and Hinata called out to her so they could follow her. Sakura immediately let them out and gestured them both to follow her every move...

So, after telling the King and Queen about their plan for Naruto's safety, they agreed and gave their child to the three loyal fairies. Sakura, Ino and Hinata walked quickly through the path that lead to the forest. Minato and Tsunade, their faces filled will sadness and regret, were watching their only son slowly leave their lives for 16 years. Ino, who was holding Naruto, covered the blue blanket around his face a little. Sakura checked is anyone was around spying on them, and gestured to both Hinata and Ino that they could proceed. They finally ran for the cottage that would soon be Naruto's new home...

Many sad and lonely years passed by for King Minato and his people. But as the time neared for Naruto's sixteenth birthday, the entire kingdon came together. They knew that Orochimaru's domain in the forbidden mountains, thundered with his frustration. Orochimaru's evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled, but that didn't stop him from trying...

Orochimaru paced back and forth, his whole body filled with anger. He walked into another room, where his servants attended him.

"I don't believe this! Sixteen years pass, and I haven't seen not one trace of that boy!" Orochimaru glared at the servants in front of him.

"Are you sure that you searched EVERYWHERE Kabuto?" One of them spoke up to their master.

"Yes my lord we searched the entire area--even the mountains, forests, so on and so forth," Kabuto said before Orochimaru even asked about where they checked.

"Oh and my lord, we also checked all the cradles..." Orochimaru flinched at the last word.

"C-cradles?!" His eyes widened at Kabuto's expression. Orochimaru smiled at his pet which was the black crow.

"Did you hear that my pet? All these years they were looking for a baby!" He soon began to laugh, followed by the others.

"DUMB ASSES! ALL OF YOU!" Orochimaru pointed his staff at the them all, creating huge bolts of lightning to strike every single one of them. Once done, Orochimaru groaned and lowered his staff with an echoing CLANG.

"God they are all hopeless... Fucking disgraces to the forces of evil," he said while sitting on his high chair. The black crow flew onto his hand.

"Listen well my pet, for you are my only hope," he began.

"You will search far and wide for a 16 year old boy with sunshine gold hair and eyes as blue as the ocean... Now go my pet, and do not fail..." The crow flew calmly out the broken bit of the black castle and began his journey.....

And so for 16 long years, the whereabouts of the prince remains a mystery. While deep in the forest in a woodcutter's cottage, the fairies carried out their good made plan. Living like mortals, raising the boy as their own,  
and calling him by his royal name Naruto... Naruto sang to himself while cleaning the border of the window with a yellow towel. But if only he knew about the special plan that the three so called 'mortals' had in store for him...

"Oh but what about this one, I think it would look adorable on him!" Sakura shrieked in a whisper. Ino rolled her light green eyes.

"No! He would look perfect in this suit Sakura!" She indicated an elegant styled tux that had beautiful designs. Hinata nodded excitedly and looked up, agreeing.

"Y-yes he would look c-cute in that s-suit!" Ino scowled in rage and pouted at pinky. (That's what Ino calls her XD)

"Well pinky dont you think we should put some things over here?" Ino pointed out. Sakura nodded, looking at the spot which needed adjustment. Naruto came walking down the stairs and smiled brightly at the sight of his guardians. He stopped abruptly, wanting to hear a bit of the conversation.

"--what about getting him out of the house Sakura?!" Sakura grabbed her head in utter annoyance. Hinata giggled at her reaction with Ino. Naruto raised an eyebrow and ended the argument doing--

"Well, mind telling me what are you guys are up to?" The three women twirled around to see a curious blonde.

"Up to?" The three said not at the same time, but in a row.

"Er--we were um we were--"

"G-going to pick s-some berries!" Hinata finished for the studdering women. Sakura and Ino both sighed in relief. Naruto was still in his suspicious mood.

"B-berries? But I-I picked some yesterday!" He was being pushed towards the door and Hinata threw the small basket at him. Naruto groaned and once he was outside the door shut behind him. Naruto smiled to himself before he even tried saying goodbye to them. So he didnt hesitate to go back and started walking...

"Oh w-wont he be s-surprised!" Hinata studdered out. All three of them were hurrying into getting materials for Naruto's new suit. Sakura pulled out long black rolls of cloth from a chest.

"A real birthday party and a real birthday cake girls!" Ino was so happy that she hugged Sakura for the first time in ages. Then she pulled out a recipe book from the shelf, while Sakura and Hinata talked.

"Imagine Naruto in a handsome black tux!" Sakura was so close to screaming. Hinata clapped her hands repeatedly before walking up the wooden steps.

"I'll g-get the w-wands!" Sakura immediately came back to reality from the word 'wand'.

"Yes you go g--the wands?!" Ino looked at her with a horrified face.

"NO MAGIC," Sakura ordered. Hinata put her hands up dramatically.

"But the s-sixteen years are a-almost over Sakura!" Sakura was slightly ignoring her, due to the fact that she was handing everything to the blue dressed woman. Hinata became furious with her answer.

"We're not taking any chances," That seemed to be Sakura's final word.

"But i've n-never baked a f-fancy cake before," Ino smiled widely.

"You won't have to because I am!" Sakura nodded.

"Y-you?!"

"Yes Hinata she's right," Hinata's face turned into a sad one. Sakura reassured her not to worry.

"W-well I--" She stopped while Sakura kept stacking things on top of everthing else she was holding.

"I'll make the cake 15 layers with pink and blue forget-me-nots!" Ino stated happily at them both. She placed the baking tools onto the table.

"Yes and I will make the suit!" Hinata shook her head not believeing her ears.

"But you've n-never done any s-sewing before! And s-she's never b-baked anything before!" Sakura smiled slightly and put a round shaped footstool in the middle.

"Oh its simple!" Sakura replied.

"All you have to do is follow the book!" Ino stated.

"Get up there Hinata, your the dummy!" Sakura cheerfully said.

"W-what?!"

"No I mean a dummy as in those fake sculptured people," Hinata shaped her mouth into an O. She then climbed onto the stool and a black huge piece of cloth was placed on top of Hinata. Sakura was preparing the tux the wrong way.

Ino had taken three real cups and put flour in all three, the she had to fold the eggs carefully inside the flour...which she did except without cracking them. But Sakura broke the argument she was having with Hinata wanting the suit blue instead of black.

"I can't believe our little bundle of joy has grown up so fast," Ino nodded.

"S-seems like it was only y-yesterday..." Hinata began sheding tears of sadness. Sakura and Ino looked directly at their friend.

"What's wrong Hinata?"

"After he b-becomes a prince, w-we wont have a-another adorable fishcake like h-him," she said wiping her tears away on the black cloth.

"Now now we all know this day had to come soner or later," Sakura stated.

"But why did it have to come so soon pinky?" Ino actually got used to the spoiled brat, which was shocking. Sakura shrugged.

"But we did have him for 16 years ya know?" Ino and Hinata nodded.

"Ya...16 wonderful years..." Sakura cleared her throat.

"C'mon we've got to hurry! You know how fast Naruto usually is and we haven't started!" And with that said, they all got back to work...

* * *

Jesus guys this has to be the worst fanfic i've tried writing... please dont be lazy to put reviews, I would appreciate it if you did. And i am sorry again LeiseFlustern for not doing Pocahontas lol TELL ME WHAT TO DO! REVIEW ALOT! THIS CHAPTER SUCKED LIKE HELL! Ok im done XD please tell me what you think and if I should keep writing it XOXO LOVE YOU ITS TRUE! (rhymes XD XD XD)


	3. The stranger

Hey guys here's the next chapter lol I know right I can see your faces...Imitates: WHOA YOUR FUCKING FAST AT THIS KEEP GOING! haha well enjoy...and review alot...alot...alot...alot OK JUST READ! heheheheh

* * *

Naruto was walking through the forest, swinging the basket against his knees. Amazing how Ino's gift came in handy. Naruto was singing so beautifully, that you could listen to him all day. So yeah... he was singing and walking absentmindedly through the damn forest! Anyways, a blue bird came flying down from the tall tree repeating Naruto's tune. The bird was whistling and chirping so cutely... Naruto couldn't help but smile. The bird landed next to a red one, which stood beside its partner and they began bothering eachother. Naruto rolled his eyes in a playful way and held out his finger to the blue bird and he got on.

"What's up Hitomi, Masaru?" The birds chirped cheerfully as if saying "Nothing we missed you!". Naruto laughed from the peck on the cheek he received from Hitomi. He continued singing to himself and kept on walking. Both birds went to wake up two rabbits which were asleep. They struggled until finally the idiotic rabbits woke up, mostly from hearing Naruto's voice. Then the birds went to wake up a squirrel, and the squirrel went to wake up an owl. The owl's wings sprang out and he landed inside Naruto's basket sufficiently. Naruto smirked and walked over a log, still swinging the basket that held the owl in it...

The 16 year old raven haired teenager stopped after hearing a faint singing tune not too far away. He looked at his horse who was staring back at him. This man had jet black hair with onyx black eyes that read "piss me off and you die" look. He had pale skin, a VERY good looking body, and was wearing a black waistcoat over a white long sleeved shirt with black pleated trousers, black boots for men and a long black cape (hope that's a good combination lol).

"Did you hear that Akio?" The raven asked the horse now known as Akio. The horse looked away as if saying "Does it look like I heard anything?". He sighed. 'Ok Sasuke its just your imagination..." he thought to himself.

The horse began to gallop but Sasuke stopped him again. Akio snorted. Sasuke was still intimidated to know where that tune was coming from.

"C'mon Akio let's go find out what it is," Sasuke said in his usual unemotional voice. He motioned the reigns to his left, but Akio moved to the opposite way.

"Dude let's go, i'll give you some...carrots," Sasuke scowled at the last word. Akio immedately nodded his head and Sasuke once again motioned him to gallop quickly. They reached the same spot Naruto had seen Masaru.

Sasuke and Akio looked from left to right then back to the left, trying to discover where the now louder tune was. Akio distantly heard it in his right side, so he galloped over there. He jumped over a log then ran through a sharp turn. Sasuke held on tightly to the reigns as Akio jumped over yet another log.

"Whoa slow down Ak--"

SPLASH

Sasuke fell on his back into the pond of cold water. Akio turned his head as he stopped moving and looked at his soaked master. Sasuke sat up straight while Akio removed his pointed hat from his head. Sasuke glared at him and said "No carrots.....".

Naruto picked out some more berries while other random birds he had never met before arrived. Humming, the blonde looked at the arrival of new animals. A neon green bird landed on top of his head but lost balance. As the blonde walked along the path with them, he stopped across the edge of a steppe mountain and looked out at the view of the castle he once lived in. Naruto ended singing with a long tune and sighed walking away. A thought came into his head.

"I wonder why they treat me like a damn baby," he said half to himself. The owl, Osamu, flew in front of his face asking "Whoo?". Naruto scoffed like nothing mattered.

"Aunt Sakura, Aunt Ino, and Aunt Hinata..." Naruto trailed off. He sat down near a small lake and splashed his feet softly in the water, making tiny waves.

"They never fucking let me meet anyone," Naruto knew they were used to his language so he shruged it off. He suddenly smiled brightly.

"But you know what?" he asked them. They looked at eachother questionly.

"Too bad for them, 'cause I already met someone..." he got up and walked away from the stunned looking birds. He always messed around with them. Crazy fishcake...

Osamu asked "Whoo?" again and Naruto answered him gracefully.

"A prince..." Hitomi and Masaru quickly got into Naruto's face and started tweeting their asses off. The blonde new animal language...weirdo.

"He's tall...and handsome and...maybe a little romantic," Naruto said while indicating a little bit with his fingers. The birds tweeted with agreement as if knowing the prince already.

"Well we walk/talk together, and when we're gonna say goodbye he...embraces me into a hug and..." This was nerve wreaking to the rabbits and they bounced with excitement. Naruto frowned at Taichi and Taiki (rabbits).

"Then I wake up..." he trailed off leaving the animals to stare at him sadly. Sayuri, (squirrel) who was about to eat an acorn, stopped when she saw a black cape and a black pointed hat attached to a nearby tree.  
He gestured the other animals to come up and she showed them the two objects. Osamu smiled brightly and chuckled at Hitomi and Masaru, who knew what their own plan was going to be. They emerged from the tree to the two articals of clothing, and was about to grab them when they heard--

"Akio, there's something...unnatural about that voice...it was too beautiful to be real," Sasuke stated as he finished dunking out the water filled boots before throwing them aside. Akio was drinking water, when he noticed the animals taking his master's things and immediately neighed cautiously. Sasuke turned his head and got up, but didnt intend to follow them.

"Hey that's mine you ass holes!" And they left, leaving Sasuke and Akio shocked from the 'robbers'.

Osamu was dressing up as the prince, Taichi and Taiki were his feet, and Hitomi and Masaru helped move his imaginary arms. Osamu chuckled momentarily, making Naruto stop humming and gasp. He laughed to himself.

"Well look who it is, my prince!" Naruto acted as if he were in a play. He couldn't erase the smirk he had on his face. Osamu's 'arms' hugged Maruto into a gentle hug.

"You know... I'm really not supposed to talk to strangers, but we've met before ne?..." He said while dancing and singing with the (cough) 'prince'.

Sasuke appeared behind an enormous sized bush and he moved it slightly to get a better view of the singing boy. His eyes widened in shock and his jaw dropped to the ground. Akio had the same expression planted onto his face and they both shared glances. Naruto, still singing and dancing, didn't notice even the slightest movement of the other being. Sasuke was so amazed at what he saw that...he grinned for the first time in probably years...

Naruto closed his eyes completely in his own world, and did not notice when Sasuke pulled Osamu away and held his wrists gently. He pulled him close to his chest when Naruto sang the last sentence, hearing another voice sing along...only it was sexy and deep. He gasped in fear and turned around to face a handsome raven haired man.

"Shit!" Naruto said before a hand held his own. Sasuke smiled warmly at the blonde.

"Im sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that," he apologized sincerely. Naruto shook his head and tried to get away from the man.

"No I have to go your a--a--"

"A stranger?" Sasuke smirked. Naruto gulped and nodded before turning away.

"But you said it yourself dobe, we've met...once upon a dream right?" Naruto scoffed at the nickname he was given. Sasuke sang the same lyrics the blonde was singing. The blonde couldn't help but smile sheepishly.  
He blushed as he hid behind the tree, only to be touched in the hand by the raven again. Sasuke continued singing while holding Naruto's warm hand with his own. They soon entered a surrounding area where a circle shaped pond was located and both danced together. Sasuke stopped the dream dance they were having and brought Naruto close to his face. Naruto blushed a tomato red, but looked away and walked with intertwined hands.

"Who are you?" Naruto looked at him with worry. Sasuke sighed.

"Doesn't matter, can I ask who you are?"

"I'm..." The blonde did not finish due to staring at his beautiful face. 'God he's so fucking hot!" he thought. Funny how Sasuke thought the same thing at the same time. Sasuke forgot about knowing his name.

They both leaned back against a thick branch and Naruto put his head down on Sasuke's shoulder. The raven lowered his head as well and looked out at the castle he was living in for the past 16 years... Naruto the realized he was with a complete stranger again and he gasped. Sasuke jumped slightly and moved away because the blonde had crouched under the branch.

"Goodbye!" Naruto waved fast, grabbed his basket filled with berries, and was being followed by confused animals. Not to mention Sasuke.

"Wait! When will I see you again dobe?" he yelled meters away from the blonde.

"Uhh, never!"

"Never?! But why not I--"

"No no meet me in the cottage--in the glen!" Naruto had disappeared out of sight, leaving Sasuke heart broken that he may never see the boy again...

**_In the cottage..._**

Ino finished placing fire onto the orange candles. She didn't even notice the cake layers slipping off. She examined the orange/blue cake and rubbed her chin knowingly. She immediately held the cake up with a broom,  
but the blue frosting was slowly drifting away down the broom.

"Is this ok Sakura?"

"Well, its a very unusual cake...but I love the colors! Naruto loves orange!"

"Well thank you...Fuck," Ino mumbled the last word, and she began sticking the candles back into the cake.

"What about the dress? Does it look good?" Ino opened her mouth but she didn't answer. 'Oh my god that's horrible!" she thought.

"Well...its not exactly like it is in the book so..."

"But I improved it Ino! But maybe if I add a few more bows... What do you think?" Ino shrugged and looked at the disappointed blue mortal.

"What about you Hinata?"

"I think we've h-had enough of th-this nonsense!" Hinata said as she removed the unsown tux apart. Sakura and Ino looked at her with unease. She never talked like that to them before...

"I think y-you should p-pay attention to what Naruto w-would say! Look at this m-mess!"

"I'm following m-my instinct! I am getiing those w-wands!" The cake Ino had made had melted hopelessly on the wooden table.

"You know what Sakura... I think she's right,"

"H-here they are! Good as n-new!" Hinata waved the three wands at them. Sakura studdered nervously.

"OI! C-c-careful Hinata!" she said, bringing the wands close to her chest.

"Quick guys... Hinata lock the doors... Ino close all the windows..." When they were finished doing as they were told, Sakura smiled widely.

"Ok! Ino you bake the cake -she gives Ino her wand-, Hinata cleans the room -gives her wand-, and I will make the suit!" Hinata shaked furiously. She really wanted to make the suit!

"*sigh* Alright m-mop, bucket, b-broom, Sakura says c-clean up the r-room!" Hinata said cheerfully. The three obkects climbed down the stairs and began cleaning the floor.

"Hmm... Now, to make a handsome tuxedo for Naruto..." Sakura waved her wand in circles on top of the black material and made pleated trousers with a cotton vest.

"Eggs, flour, lemon--just do what it says in the book ok guys?" Ino told the cooking tools, who were paying very close attention to her instructions.

"But i'll put the candles," The flour bag nodded and proceeded into making the layers.

The broom Hinata had enchanted, was swiftly cleaning the dusty floor. After it had cleaned every bit of dust, Hinata looked around for a place to dump it in, but she decided to make it disappear with a tap on her wand. Ino watched as the cinnamon, salt, sugar, and every other ingredient get mixed into the bowl. Then the bowl lifted itself up and made four perfectly round shaped layers. Sakura, ordering the scissors to snip through the white cloth, made it into a cylinder like shape. It was the two sleeves of course. She was almost finished with the suit. All she needed was to sow everthing together. Well,  
actually the needles did that for her.

Hinata danced along with the mop. The mop reluctantly splashed inside the water filled bucket, causing a lot of water to spill. Hinata glared at it and told it to be more careful. Ino floated jumped up high, so that the mop could have space to clean the part of the floor she was standing on. Hinata stopped dancing to herself after seeing that Sakura was making the suit blue.

"Oh no n-not blue," Hinata mumbled. She held up her wand saying,"Make it o-orange!". The tux suddenly turned into a very nice shade of orange. Sakura glared at her with shock.

"Hinata! Make it blue!" Sakura once again turned the tux into the shade of dark blue it had before. Hinata was smiling from the fact that no matter what, the suit would have to be orange.

"M-make it o-orange!" she whispered, pointing her wand at the tux. The suit turned orange again and Sakura gasped.

"Blue!" she yelled, turning the tux blue again.

"O-orange!" she hoarsely said to herself, accidentally pointing her wand at Sakura. Sakura gasped again as she saw her own clothes orange. Hinata put her hand onto her mouth from trying not to laugh. Sakura then turned HER own clothes dark blue. Sakura turned back to her normal color, but Hinata turned her orange. They glared at eachother and started fighting by turning into the colors of blue and orange. The fireplace was being filled with the two colors, going up the chimney and poofing up colored smoke. Ino was ducking under the table... She really hated blue and orange...

A cawing black crow flew straight down. He landed to the edge of the chimney and looked at the puff of weird smoke coming out very fast. He digged his head into the hole, only to be shot with the same smoke.

Sakura and Hinata kept fighting until both of them shot the tuxedo. It now had the color of orange and blue mixed together... What a horrible combination for a suit...

"Oh now look what you've done!" Sakura bellowed in frustration.

"Shh shh shh! Listen!" Ino exclaimed, hearing humming sounds from outside the cottage.

"It's N-Naruto!" Hinata gasped.

"Alright, enough of this shit!" Sakura whispered, taking the tuxedo somewhere that the blonde wouldn't see it. Hinata quickly put away all the cooking utensils into its drawers.

"Make it blue," Sakura said to the tuxedo. Ino pointed her wand at the cake, making all the candles light up. Hinata was running toward the other two, but stopped close to the tuxedo.

"M-make it o-orange!" she whispered. She went up the stairs, hearing Naruto's singing much closer.

"Holy fuck! Who left the mop running?!" Sakura yelled in her whisper. Hinata said "S-stop!" to the mop and it did. Well it fell on the floor carelessly.

Naruto opened the upper door, then the lower door.

"Aunt Sakura, Ino, Hinata..." Naruto hung his belongings on the coat hanger and he searched for his loving aunts.

The black crow peered inside, amused of what will happen.

"Where is everybody? I--" he was cut off when he gasped, staring at the tuxedo and cake. He went to touch the suit when--

"Surprise! Surprise!" The three mortals screamed. Naruto almost burst into joyful tears.

"Happy Birthday Fishcake!" Ino exclaimed. Naruto scoffed happily and hugged all three of them.

"Thank you so much you guys! Today is the best day of my life! Wait 'til you see him!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata eyed his suspiciously.

"Him?" Ino asked.

"N-Naruto..."

"You've met a stranger?" Sakura asked calmly.

"Oh he's not a stranger, we've met before Sakura!"

"You have?"

"W-where?" Hinata timidly asked.

"Once upon a dream..." he trailed off before singing the song about the seeing the prince in his dreams.

The three mortals looked at eachother worriedly. Naruto gently grabbed Ino's hands and began dancing with her as if she was Sasuke.

"H-he's in l-love!" Hinata whispered dramatically.

"Oh no... This isn't good..." Sakura said back.

"Why? After all Sakura I am 16 ne?"

"Its not that Naruto,"

"You've already been betrothed," Ino explained.

"Betrothed?"

"Since the d-day you were b-born,"

"By Prince Sasuke..." Sakura told him. Naruto raised an eyebrow. He never knew the name of the man he met earlier today...

"But that's impossible... I can't marry a prince, I would have to be a--"

"A p-prince?" Hinata finished. Naruto eyes were filled with confusion, but he nodded.

"You are a prince fishcake, your Prince Naruto," Ino stated. Naruto's eyes shot open in shock. He never knew that. The black crow flew away, already having the information he needed.

"And tonight, were taking you back to your father, King Minato," Sakura said.

"B-but I cant leave, I promised him that I would meet him tonight!" Naruto pleaded. Sakura shook her head sadly.

"Im sorry fishcake, but you can never see that young man again..." Naruto eyes were getting very watery.

"NO! I can't believe this is happening to me! NO!" Naruto, crying with his hands to his face, climbed up the stairs into his small room.

"And I th-thought he would be h-happy..." Hinata said sadly. The room was filled with utter depression. A tear escaped Sakura's face.

Naruto was sobbing away his own puddle of tears, lying face down on his bed...

* * *

There you go guys hope you enjoyed, especially you LesiseFlustern, I think im gonna be updating two or three more chapters in a little while because im working on them right now.  
BYES! REVIEW ALOT...LOVE YOU ITS TRUE! XOXO XD


	4. The arrival of the prince

Here is the next chapter lol I am sorry for the grammer mistakes I don't really re-read the paragraphs so on and so forth. Please review it makes me feel good that you guys like my story :) Can't wait to make the mpreg Enjoy guys! Oh and btw these are what the japanese names mean from last chapter: Hitomi/Pupil of the eye, Masaru/Victory, Osamu/Discipline, Sayuri/Small Lily, Taichi/Thick one, Taiki/Great Radiance. XD HOPE U DIDNT GET CONFUSED WITH ALL THE ANIMALS! Im hyper LOL HYPERNESS IS MY THING BYES! Did I tell you I was hyper? XD XD XD

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dawn was setting near the castle. Its colors of purple, orange, and pink were awakening the people of Minato's kingdom. Pidgeons flew past the skies, making it seem that they knew all about Naruto's arrival. Minato was staring out at the arising sun, thinking if meeting his 16 year old son after all these years was a good idea. He took a deep breath before speaking to his best friend, Kakashi.

"No sign of him yet Kakashi," Minato said as if losing all hope. Kakashi looked up from his book.

"Of course not, it's still dawn and not many people have awaken yet Minato," Minato leaned over the balcony. He looked depressed almost as if Tsunade died yesterday.

"Yo cheer up man, he'll get here soon," Kakashi said, returning to his book.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, but its been 16 years of worrying, 16 long years of--"

"I understand that your majesty, but you have to think positive, I'm sure Naruto is perfectly safe."

Minato rubbed the back of his neck and was about to say something when Kakashi called a servant to bring wine.

"Here you go your majesty," said the blond haired servant. Kakashi thanked him and grabbed the bottle of red wine. The man watched as the conversation kept going.

"Tonight, we celebrate on your son's arrival and to the future..." Kakashi said while pouring wine into the two goblets. He grabbed one and Minato did the same. His face brightened up.

"To the future Minato," Kakashi said as he did the toast with the King. Minato drank along with him. The blonde man drank as he hid himself with the guitar he held. Hiccups escaped his mouth and he smiled at the two laughing Kings.

"How about a toast for the children's new home eh?" Minato turned around to face his friend.

"A new home?"

"Yes a new home for them to have children!" Kakashi exclaimed. Minato began to laugh. Kakashi stood there, confused.

"You must be on a prescription or something because apparently you must have forgotten that your son and my son are boys," Minato chuckled. Kakashi smiled from under his mask.

"Apparently you are the one that is in a prescription, because I have this..." Kakashi took out a liquid filled syringe from his pocket. Minato raised an eyebrow.

"What is that Kakashi?"

"This is most likely a medication to get a man pregnant," Minato's eyes widened in interest.

"And your point is?"

"The point is that Naruto will be the one having a child!" Kakashi yelled enthusiastically. Minato frowned and shook his head. Kakashi frowned as well.

"I will not let my son get pregnant with a syringe,"

"Why not? Its perfectly harmless!"

"Have you tried it on a man?" Kakashi took a moment to think.

"No but I'm sure that--"

"Then no," was Minato's simple response.

"Minato you never know! Maybe Naruto would like the idea of bearing his own child!" Minato stared at him with utter annoyance.

"Fine, but I swear to you, if something bad happens to Naruto other than being pregnant..." Minato used his finger to act as if he was cutting his head off. Kakashi nodded.

"Of course your majesty I understand..."

"So... About the new home...?" Kakashi's mind was washed away by those words.

"Oh yes I have the map right here," He clapped two times and the servant came holding out a long piece of parchment with a castle drawn in it.

"Nothing huge, just has 40 bedrooms, dining room...a honeymoon cottage really," The servant removed the parchment from the King's face and walked away.

"But your building it already?" Kakashi smiled widely and smirked.

"Its finished! The lovebirds can move in tomorrow!" Minato stared at him with shock.

"Tomorrow? Kakashi they're not even married yet!" Minato yelled with a tone of concern.

"I'll take care of that tonight! A toast to the wedding!" Kakashi started refilling Minato's goblet once again. Minato gave him an intense look of anger.

"But Kakashi I haven't even seen my son, and yet you intend to take him away from me!" Kakashi smiled widely again under his mask.

"A little mad aren't you?" Minato rolled his cerulean eyes at him.

"Yes but--"

"And don't you want to see our grandchildren?" Kakashi pressed on.

"Of course but--"

"Then there's no time to lose! To the wedding!" Kakashi lifted his goblet high into the air but Minato stopped him.

"Kakashi be reasonable! I mean Naruto doesn't know anything about this!" Minato was at the point of shouting, but Kakashi kept talking.

"So?"

"Well it may come quite a shock to him," Minato said patiently. Kakashi burst in anger from the word 'shock'.

"Shock?! My son Sasuke a shock?!" Minato walked away backwards while Kakashi raised his arms at him.

"What's wrong with my son Sasuke huh Minato?!" Minato held out his hands in a way of trying to stop someone.

"Nothing Kakashi I only meant--"

"Well I'm not so sure that my son would like yours!" At this rate, Kakashi's face was turning red for the first time. Well at least that's what Minato thought, he's never seen him like this before.

"Now Kakashi calm down--"

"I will not calm down! This means war!" Kakashi said in a brave tone while grabbing an enormous fish and pointing it at Minato like a sword.

"Fine!" Minato grabbed a tray to use as a shield as Kakashi hit it with his so called 'sword'.

Kakashi started off chuckling, but then it turned into laughter. Minato knew it was because they were acting like a bunch of 5 year olds, so he too started to burst out laughing. After both stopped in a while, Kakashi spoke.

"Why are were arguing?"

"No reason at all Kakashi... No reason at all,"

"Exactly! I mean I'm sure that Naruto will definitely fall in love with Sasuke don't you?"

"Precisely Kakashi, and as for the grandchildren, i'll get a bunch of carpenters to start working on the crib," Minato chuckled. Kakashi winked as Minato poured yet again more red wine into their goblets.

"Wonderful, now cheers to the carpenters!" Minato and Kakashi heard the sound of a guitars' notes indescending and descending. The blonde bent down and lifted up the table cloth. Minato found the other blonde haired man sleeping in the floor with his head inside the guitar. The strings twanged when he snored loudly. Kakashi lowered the table cloth and heard a man shouting,"Prince Sasuke!".

"Sasuke? SASUKE!" Kakashi said excitedly, running over to the cheers and applause of people outside.

Akio came galloping quickly through the castle's entrance. Sasuke, holding tight onto Akio's reigns, was concentrating into seeing his father. His cape flew everywhere because of how fast Akio was going. Kakashi came out of the castle's door and looked for his son.

"Sasuke! Hold on Sasuke!" Kakashi shouted through the waves of loud cheers.

Sasuke caught a glimpse of his father and pulled the reigns, making Akio slightly stand up after haulting. Unfortunately, Sasuke had passed him. He turned his head and saw Kakashi running towards the steed.

"Hurry Sasuke change into something more suitable!" Kakashi said as he catched his breath.

"Can't meet your future bride dressed like that!" Sasuke got off of Akio and ran up to Kakashi.

"But I already met him Kakashi!"

"You have?! Where?!"

"Once upon a dream..." Sasuke looked at his confused father and he began singing some of the lyrics again.

"Sasuke stop!" Sasuke looked at him with an unemotional face again.

"Now... What's all this dream thing about?"

"It wasn't a dream father, I really did meet him,"

"Prince Naruto? Yo Sasuke we gotta go tell Minato!" Sasuke blocked Kakashi from leaving.

"I didn't say it was Naruto..." Sasuke sounded serious.

"Sasuke you just said that--"

"I said I met the guy I was going to marry," he simply responded. Kakashi gave him a sharp look.

"I don't know who the guy was though... I think he was a peasant--"

"A peasant?! You're going to marry a--why Sasuke you're joking!" Kakashi chuckled nervously, putting his hands on the raven's shoulders.

Sasuke shook his head no with a small smile Kakashi had never seen before. Kakashi mouthed no and shook his head too. He looked at Akio who was willing to say the least about Sasuke's true love.

"He's joking isn't he?" Kakashi asked the horse. Akio shook his head, smiling. Kakashi was outraged by the response he received.

"No! You can't do this to me Sasuke!" Kakashi said as he lifted his arms sadly into the air.

"Give up your throne? The kingdom? For some...some nobody?" Kakashi's face turned red again.

"I WON"T HAVE THIS NONSENSE YOUR A PRINCE! YOUR GOING TO MARRY ANOTHER PRINCE!" Sasuke smirked and grabbed his father's crown before it reached the ground.

"Now Kakashi, it seems that your living in the past, nowadays--" he was cut off after he placed the crown onto his father's head again.

"NOWADAYS IM STILL THE KING! NOW COME TO YOUR SENSES AND--" Sasuke had walked away and had jumped on top of Akio.

"Marry the one I love!" Sasuke said bravely. He swung the reigns and Akio galloped freely toward the castle's exit.

"NO SASUKE COME BACK!"

Sasuke had Akio lead them toward the cottage that his true love told him to go.

"SASUKE!" Kakashi called out, but he was too late...

Kakashi turned around and walked sadly back inside the castle. He shook his head and sat down on the stairs. He cleaned his forehead with the back of his hand and looked back.

"Damn it, how am I going to tell Minato...?" Kakashi muttered and buried his face in his hands.

**_Heading towards the castle..._**

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Naruto walked along the stone path that lead to the castle. Sakura and Ino checked everywhere to make sure that no one was watching. Sakura gestured her hand at them to keep walking.

-

-

Finally, they reached the castle and entered a room with stairs that would go to the very top. They climbed and climbed until they walked into a different passageway.

"Come on guys," Sakura whispered.

Naruto didn't even mumble. He was so angry about what his future may be. He was never going to see that man again. He was never going to marry the one he truly loves. Those onyx eyes that he cared for so much, were gone in a matter of seconds that day. He just wanted to die. He was heartbroken...

All of them entered a huge room, which was kinda messy. Hinata closed the door immediately and sighed in relief. They made it safely to the castle.

"Lock the door Hinata!" Sakura whispered. Hinata locked it and Ino closed the curtains. Sakura walked with Naruto toward the vanity with a mirror.

"Now sit here Naruto," Sakura ordered nicely. Naruto sat down and stared at the mirror in front of him. It reflected his anger, his sadness, his broken heart...

"This last gift Naruto, is only for you," Sakura began. She prepared to point her wand at the blonde.

"The gift of royalty..." Sakura, Ino, and Hinata twirled their wands and made a golden crown appear in thin air. Sakura caught it gently.

"To wear in grace and for your beauty," Sakura placed the crown onto his spiky head and winked with a soft smile. Naruto didn't react to her expression. Not the slightest movement. Sakura backed away.

Naruto began crying with his arms crossed on top of the vanity. All three fairies looked worried.

"N-now Naruto its ok..." Hinata trailed off sadly. Sakura shook her head at both of them.

"Come on..." Sakura whispered. She wanted to leave Naruto in peace, for the sake of his happiness.

If only she knew that there was indeed no happiness within Naruto, only hatred and depression. If only she knew how hurt he was. If only she knew how much he loved that stranger. If only she knew he didn't want to marry anyone else.

* * *

"Its that b-boy he m-met," Hinata said in a low tone. Sakura sighed in response after she closed the door.

"Well Hinata what to you think we sould do?!" Ino shouted in a whisper. Hinata frowned.

"Why are you asking me?!"

"Because we all know that--"

"Enough!" Sakura yelled in a whisper too.

"Just give her some time to get used to this guys"

* * *

Naruto kept crying as much as his azure eyes would let him. He was actually wearing his orange tuxedo that Sakura made for him, but with a blue cape over it. The crackling fire got bigger and bigger until it finally went out. Orochimaru's face appeared in the sudden darkness of the fireplace and his staff glowed a bright color of green slime. The orb of light caused Naruto to look up with a face of hypnotism. His eyes were still teared up, but he was obviously being controlled. He got up and his cape fell off. He was staring into the orb of green light...

"Oh I d-don't know why Naruto h-has to marry a p-prince!" Hinata exclaimed in her soft voice.

"I know Hinata, but its not our decision smart ass," Ino responded. Hinata glared at her and rolled her eyes.

Naruto walked slowly toward the orb of light, which was leading him to the fireplace. The orb turned it into yet another passageway, only it was very long. Still, Naruto followed it, not knowing he was in a matter of life and death.

"Oi pinky, maybe we should tell the damn king about this boy," Ino suggested. Sakura was walking back and forth, thinking about what they should do.

"Well w-why don't w-we?" Hinata asked, standing up for Ino's suggestion.

"Listen!" Sakura shouted. She didn't hear Naruto crying, but his footsteps walking father away. Sakura gasped.

"Orochimaru! NARUTO!" Sakura gasped again, entering the room with the two other fairies. All three gasped. Naruto was halfway through the passage.

"NARUTO NO!" Sakura yelled at him.

"Oh w-why did we leave h-him alone?" Hinata asked dramatically. They went to follow him, but it was far too late... The passageway was... Just an ordinary fireplace again.

* * *

HOPE U LIKED IT! NEXT CHAPTER COMING UP! Oh and... isn't this movie short?! I feel like im almost done lol! Please guys I want to read your reviews! ESPECIALLY YOU LEISEFLUSTERN!

And I'm sorry for grammer mistakes! XD LOVE YOU AND ITS TRUE! (Leiseflustern, sorry I spelled your name wrong in the other chapter in the bottom XD)


	5. He's got Sasuke!

Aww thank you LeiseFlustern your like my bestfriend in this website :) I love you sooo much! I like your reviews, theie long XD. So here's the next chapter I hope you like it and feel free to give me constructive criticizm (I think that's how you spell it XD i dunno) so LeiseFlustern how about you give me more ideas for Pocahontas and i'll update extra fast ok? I promise that is our deal from now on :) Love you enjoy! (And don't lie to me about my story being good, just be honest) XD XD XD XOXO

* * *

Naruto, who was completely hypnotized by Orochimaru's power, kept walking up the stone steps that lead to...where exactly? I dont know. Either way the three fairies had to find some way to save him in time ne?

"Here this is faster!" Sakura waved her wand at the fireplace, making the passageway appear again.

"NARUTO!" All three yelled, causing echos to travel inside the drafty passage.

They put lights in the tip of their wands to get a better view of the darkness. They shouted his name some more times until all of them went to a different location and searched.

"Up the stairs guys!" Ino shouted. They ran up the stiars as quickly as they feet would go.

"N-NARUTO!" Hinata was behind both fairies. It was all their fault... And they knew it was...

Naruto was still walking up the steps, but he was staring at the orb curiously. In a matter of seconds, Naruto entered a room. It was empty...? He walked closer to the orb, but the orb moved away, only to turn into a spinning wheel. He held out his left hand to touch the spindle with his middle finger. He smiled in wonder..."What is this thing?" he thought happily to himself.

"NARUTO DON"T TOUCH ANYTHING!" Sakura shouted from not too far away.

Naruto was unsure if he should touch the spindle or not... A voice appeared out of nowhere in his head.

"Touch the ssspindle... Touch it you dumb ass!" Said the wicked smooth voice.

Naruto hesitated but he placed his middle finger on top of the deadly needle. Once it was touched, a green looking whirlpool surrounded the wheel. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata arrived, gasping from what they saw...well WHO they saw...

"Orochimaru!" Ino yelled. He smirked.

"You retarded fools! And you thought you could defeat me! Well here's your prince..." Orochimaru used his hand to move his cape away from Naruto. He was lying on the cold stone floor, looking as if he were dead. All of them gasped in fear. Naruto was just lying there...his lifeless body didn't flinch the slightest bit...

Orochimaru laughed maniatically at the expressions of the fairies. He finally accomplished his plan to destroy Naruto's life. He faded away in green smoke.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted, running over to her nephew. They were all sobbing from the disastress moment they all experienced.

"This is--all our--fault," Ino was inhaling inbetween her sobs of regret. Hinata couldn't talk. She was terrified of what was to come.

"I'll never forgive myself..." Sakura whispered looking directly at Naruto's face. She turned his body so he can be facing the ceiling.

"I'm so sorry," Sakura whispered yet again, but this time it was near the blonde's ear...They kept sobbing for dear life...

**_In the castle..._**

Tsunade and Minato stayed seated at their high chairs, awaiting their son's arrival. Kakashi walked forward and backwards thinking how he was going to tell his friend about Sasuke's choice. He cleared his throat.

"Yo Minato, I need to talk to you about something," Minato stared into the doors of the castle, waiting for them to open and see a possible blonde haired boy.

"Not now Kakashi," Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"But it's about Sasuke your majesty," Minato turned his head to lock eyes with Kakashi. Kakashi gulped nervously.

"Sasuke? Well ok but--oi where is he anyway?"

"That's what im trying to tell you Minato I don't know--"

"Then send for him immediately!" The trumpets roared with a fanfare and Minato silenced Kakashi to look at his son for the first time in years...

"The sun has set! Make way for the prince!" A man yelled from the outside. Cheers of people were overheard from hundreds of miles. They lifted up their banners and their flags, which had signs of a small fox in orange.

Fireworks were exploding onto the dark blue sky. A tower, way up high from the castle itself, had four figures inside it. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata looked at Naruto with faces of fear, sadness, and worry. Naruto was lying face up in a bed that only fit for one person. A red rose was under his folded hands. He looked so handsome when he was asleep...but...was he only asleep? That question couldn't be answered. Someone had to break that damn spell sooner or later. And if no one came, I guess blondy is gonna be dead.

The three fairies were crying much harder than before. Sakura was passing a hand through Naruto's leg. Obviously they covered him with a blue blanket, but still...she just wanted to touch her loving nephew. Ino got a tissue a cleaned away her tears that escaped her light green eyes. Hinata passed a caring hand through Naruto's spiky blonde hair. She smiled softly, but frowned because she remembered this was all their fault...But her gift on him should work ne? That thought sinked into her sword going through her already-broken heart.

Sakura couldn't take the sight of Naruto like that. She put her hands into her face and walked outside to lean against the balcony. Ino and Hinata followed closely behind. Ino put a hand onto Sakura's shoulder, then she let it slide down.

"I feel horrible for King Minato and Queen Tsunade..." Ino trailed off thinking of Tsunade crying HER ass off.

"They're g-gonna be heartbroken when th-they find o-out," Hinata studdered out. She was extremely nervous. Sakura cleaned her own tears and stood up.

"They're not going to," Ino and Hinata looked at her confused.

"We're gonna put everyone to sleep 'til fishcake awakens with his lover's kiss," Sakura explained. Then se closed the curtains with both of her hands.

All three of them twirled their wands into a circle and turned into their smaller versions. They flew in a group while letting sparks of sleeping powder fall beneath them. All the people from the kingdom were asleep and then they went towards the king, the queen, and Kakashi. Minato was beginning to snore then Tsunade fell asleep immediately. Kakashi on the other hand was trying to speak to Minato some more.

"Well I was talking to Sasuke... I guess he fell in love with some...peasant guy," Sakura stopped abruptly from leaving and turned when she heard him say 'peasant guy'.

"Who? Who was the guy?" Sakura asked. Kakashi yawned.

"The guy he met..."

"But where?! WHERE?!"

"Once upon a dream..." Kakashi soon fell asleep.

Sakura, Hinata, and Ino soon flew away from the castle, in their search to find Prince Sasuke.

Akio was galloping freely, his master holding the reigns tightly. The raven was whistling the song Naruto had sang. He couldn't wait to see his blonde once more. Funny how he thinks of Naruto as HIS. Oh well, too bad for him, because whatever awaits for him in that cottage, is not very pleasant.

Sasuke arrived very quickly in the cottages' entrance. He jumped off Akio and patted him on the neck. Akio looked at his smiling face. He couldn't help but smile himself. Sasuke walked over to the door and fixed his pointed black hat that he wore on his head. He checked to see if his clothes were unwrinkled. He then glanced at his horse, who was staring back at him. Sasuke gave Akio a thumbs up and received a nod. He knocked on the door, then heard a smooth voice say,"Come in". He turned the knob and entered the cottage. But to him it seemed to be quiet...a little too quiet if you don't ask me...He walked closer inside and the door slammed shut.  
Many monstrous looking creatures jumped onto his body, tieing him up with rope and taping his mouth with duck tape. Sasuke struggled to get away from them, but he was already tight up, head to toe. A golden eyed man came closer to his face. He smirked.

"Well...this is a pleasant sssurprise..." Orochimaru hissed smoothly. Sasuke tried to free himself. That only made snakey feel stronger.

"I set my trap for a peasant, and...I catch a prince!" Orochimaru slammed his staff hard onto the floor. He laughed vigorously.

"Away with him Kabuto," Kabuto grabbed Sasuke through his arms, leading him out of the cottage. Orochimaru noticed how rough they were draggin him.

"Gently my pets...Gently..."

"I have plans for my royal guest..." he added in a sly tone.

Sakura, Hinata, and Ino were flying quickly towards the cottage. For what seemed like hours, (5 minutes) they entered through the cottage's window and at the same time, they turned back into their normal heights. All three gasped when they saw Sasuke's hat lying on the wooden floor. Sakura picked it up and looked at it, along with Ino and Hinata. They gasped again.

"Orochimaru!" Ino exclaimed.

"He's g-got prince S-Sasuke!" Hinata timidly said. Sakura's eyes widened.

"At the forbidden mountain..." she said incrediously.

"But we can't-we can't go there..." Ino gasped. Sakura had her hand over her mouth, worried.

"We can...We've got to!" Sakura said while punching her left palm.

A misty yet thick fog was enclosing the forbidden mountain. The three risk-taking fairies climbed up the broken steps of the evil castle. They hid behind a medium-sized rock and peered out into the view. Two large stone hands were holding the chains that held the castle entrance shut. They were walking towards it, until a creature that worked for snakey, came out with a grumpy face. The three immediately hid behind a tall sculpture and waited until it left. When it did, they turned themselves into their smaller heights again and headed up towards the mouth of a stone dragon.

They bumped into many creatures and tried their very best not to wake any of them. They couldn't take it anymore. So they hid in a small opening of a broken wall and they sighed in relief. Hearing the sounds of snarling creatures, they found a section of the castle that had glowing yellow light in the room. Sakura indicated her finger at it and they followed her. They peered down and saw hundreds of monsters dancing around a green bonfire.

Orochimaru was in his usual dull high chair, watching the creatures enjoy their little 'celebration'. He passed a hand several times at the black crow and finally broke the silence.

"Its a pity that Sssasuke couldn't join the celebration..." Orochimaru laughed while the crow smiled.

"Come... We must go to the dungeon and cheer him up..." He got up and walked over to a pasageway. The fairies flew over to the nearby sculpture and inspected the passageway very carefully.

Orochimaru reached the bottom of the steps and smiled wickedly at the crow as he unlocked the door. He walked inside very slowly and saw Sasuke already staring at him with rage filled eyes.

"Come now Prince Sasuke, why so melancholy?" Orochimaru asked calmly. Sasuke just stared with uninterest.

"A wonderousss future liesss ahead of you," Sasuke clenched his hands. Orochimaru smirked.

"Why, you're the hero of a charming fairy tale come true..."

Sakura peered through the rusty metal window and the same went for Ino and Hinata. Orochimaru used the palm of his hand to encircle the staff's glowing orb.

"Behold, for this is King Minato's castle, and in the highest tower, dreaming of his true love, Prince Naruto," he smoothly began.

He put the orb closer to Sasuke's face so he would see Naruto lying down on the bed better.

"Guess who? Its the peasant boy Naruto you met just yesterday I believe?" Sasuke's eyes were wide with horror. Was he dead?

The orb changed its view and moved toward the blonde's face. Orochimaru smiled.

"Golden of sunshine in his hair, lips that shade a pink rose...in ageless sleep the years roll by, but a hundred years pass and the prince is free to go to save the beloved blondy with a kiss,"

"And prove that true love conquers all!" He started laughing uncontrollably as Sasuke got up and struggled to try to beat him up, due to having his wrists locked in chains.

"W-why y-you!" Hinata studdered out, but was pulled away, stopping the crow from seeing her.

"Come my pet... Let us leave our handsome prince with his happy thoughts," The crow stood on snakey's shoulder. He left the room as Sasuke still tried to run after him and punch his fucking ass face.

"Tonight, I shall sleep very well," Orochimaru calmly stated.

Sasuke was so pissed off that he couldn't take it. Was Naruto ok? Would he ever escape this in time even if he has a hundred years? Was he ever going to see his blonde again? Millions of questions roamed through his mind, so many in which they needed to be answered. He buried his face into his hands...'I need to save him..." he thought hopelessly.

* * *

THERE YOU GO HOPE YOU LIKED IT LEISEFLUSTERN! XD LOVE YOU CUZ ITS TRUE!


	6. Author's Notes

OMG LEISEFLUSTERN HOW EMBARASSING! I'm gonna tell u the truth, but I never knew 'sinked' wasn't a real word LOL. I don't re-read the chapters at all, so im gonna start doing that. Let's hope i'll write better ne? Anyways I still can't believe this movie is so short! XD Jesus lmfao but LeiseFlustern I can't wait to hear more from your reviews and I wish you the best for your stories, (If your writing any XD) so yeah I would appreciate some ideas for Pocahontas. Love you cuz its true luv! XOXO XD (I should start paying attention in english class ne?) XD

P.S. I'm so sorry that I haven't written for a while, lol my sister took away the Sleeping Beauty movie because I never put away the disc inside its case and now its all scratched up so.... yeah sorry but i'll just go to utube XD AND... i love the review that my best friend (on ff) LeiseFlustern put on that poem I made up! Aww so kawaii! But I will update soon I promise... Hopefully :'( I will also be making my own made-up story very VERY soon so guys be prepared and don't be flaming on me. Byes!


	7. The White Snake

OMG LEISEFLUSTERN HOW EMBARASSING! I'm gonna tell u the truth, but I never knew 'sinked' wasn't a real word LOL. I don't re-read the chapters at all, so im gonna start doing that. Let's hope i'll write better ne? Anyways I still can't believe this movie is so short! XD Jesus lmfao but LeiseFlustern I can't wait to hear more from your reviews and I wish you the best for your stories, (If your writing any XD) so yeah I would appreciate some ideas for Pocahontas. Love you cuz its true luv! XOXO XD (I should start paying attention in english class ne?XD

* * *

Sakura looked out through the broken cement and glanced at the crow with snakey walking up some other steps. Ino and Hinata followed closely behind when pinky flew over towards Sasuke. They saw the raven with his hand gripping onto his hair tightly. The three fairies turned to their normal figures, making Sasuke glance up with an unmistakable look of shock. Sakura shushed him nervously.

"No time to explain buddy, but we're getting you out of here," Sakura stated hurriedly. Ino made Sasuke's chains break with the tip of her wand. Hinata on the other hand was trying her best to unlock the door. Once freed, Sasuke was about to leave in the speed of light. So close yet so far.

"Not so fast Prince Sasuke," Sasuke looked at Sakura unemotionally.

"I understand you want to see the blonde, but you have to know that your gonna be in great danger once you get out of here," Sakura explained smartly. Sasuke smirked. Sakura began speaking before smirky said anything.

"So--I give you this shield and this sword..." She made those two objects appear in his hands. Sasuke looked at the weapons with interest. Swinging the sword, Sakura told him to hurry and follow her.

All four went through the now-opened door and Sasuke, closely behind, haulted after hearing caws of caution. Sakura looked terrified, along with Ino and Hinata. The black crow flew rapidly up the stairs and headed towards his master. Sasuke indicated the direction he was going to go. The fairies had no choice but to follow him. Actually, run after him.

Climbing up another set off stairs, he stopped abruptly, making Sakura bump behind him. All fours' eyes were wide. Creatures and that god damn crow came quickly towards them, and the fairies turned back to their smaller versions, following the running raven. As they reached the window outside the tower, Sasuke had to shield himself and at the same time, fight the creatures with his new sword. He jumped out and then jumped again over a long balcony, only this time the monsters were closely behind him. Sasuke slid across the green moss that was stuck onto the outside walls. Akio neighed happily at first, but then he neighed in fear/caution. Sasuke looked up and saw the creatures throw huge rocks down a steep hill.

"Sasuke watch out!" Sakura shouted. Sasuke looked at the direction Sakura had waved her wand at. The rocks suddenly turned into big bubbles. Then the monsterous...'things' shot arrows at the four figures. Sasuke held his shield close to his body.

"Oh no you don't!" Sakura yelled bravely. She turned the arrows into pink and blue flowers. Sasuke lowered his shield to find the flowers flying everywhere. Hinata was breaking the chains that were attached to Akio's legs.

Sasuke got on top of him and gestured the reigns to the opposite direction. He rod out of the evil castle and had the fairies fly very close to him. Then Sakura stopped him from going any further, only to turn the water falls into a rainbow. They kept getting away and as Sasuke commanded Akio to gallop faster, Hinata was brqave enough to turn around and turn the screeching crow into a statue. Then she went back to where the others were going.

"SILENCE!" Orochimaru shouted.

"You better fucking tell those fools to--" he was cut off when his eyes fell upon the black crow(now a statue)and gasped. He looked up to see Sasuke and the fairies pass the iron gate.

"Stop that damn bastard!" Snakey yelled, pointing his finger at the raven.

Sasuke stopped abruptly when he saw the bridge rising. Sakura was the first to save him.

"Jump Sasuke-kun!" she said, making a trail of rainbows appear as Akio jumped over it.

He landed safely, almost causing Sasuke to fall off. Akio, still galloping as fast as his feet would let him, was getting tired but he knew for a fact tht if he stopped at any time, Sasuke would most likely die. Orochimaru climbed some steps that lede to a tall tower. Sakura and Ino looked back at him.

"Hurry Sasuke-kun hurry!" Sakura and Ino yelled nervously.

Orochimaru used his staff to make the huge rocks above Sasuke break and try to kill him. Too bad because raven boy used his shield for protection. The snake man once again summoned his staff to break the trail in which Akio was headed for. Akio neighed fearfully but managed to jump again and land unharmed. Orochimaru couldn't take it... Time for Plan B...

"This curse will stop _you_ Sasuke from saving your beloved prince!" Orochimaru nastly said. He now summoned the clouds to turn black and to whirl like a whirlpool.

"Now the curse will be in Minato's _amazing_ castle!" he sarcastically stated. The black clouds slowly, yet quickly went over to surround the castle that Naruto was located at.

Trees and plants that were filled with spiky thorns appeared from the inside of the Earth, covering most of the entrance of the castle. It was almost as if Sasuke was stuck in a hay stack and had to find the needle. What a fucking long day... Sasuke's eyes went wide, seeing that there was no possible way that Akio could squeeze into the thorn killing plants. Orochimaru laughed nastily/maniatically as Sasuk struggled to cut his was through the place he liked to call 'hell'. His cape got tangled with one of the thorns, but luckily Hinata noticed and turned around to free him. He wanted to give her thanks, but honestly do any of you know how much thorns there is! Although he did feel as if he was getting closer and closer to his blonde by the minute. Finally Sasuke reached his destination: the castle and getting inside of it.

"No it cannot be!" Orochimaru shouted in fury. Flames were overflowing out of his body and he turned himself into a golden-purplish whirlpool that traveled from the tower, to where raven boy was at.

He appeared right in front of Sasuke. Akio neighed cautiously and stood up slightly, frightening Sasuke a little bit. Was he going to die? Or would he be able to save his true love? These thoughts were burning through his mind. This really is the worst day of his life...

But this time something huge took him away from those thoughts. Orochimaru had transformed himself into an enormous white snake. Sasuke stared into those golden death filled eyes.

"Akio GO!" he shouted bravely. Akio did as he was told and galloped in the speed of light towards the white snake. Unfortunately, Orochimaru sprayed a huge amount of dark venom at Sasuke; Sasuke used his shield again and fell to the ground on his back. Akio galloped away, knowing that he wouldn't be a good 'tool' for the raven. Sasuke jumped out of the way as the snake shot out some more venom. But then again, Orochimaru did the same thing, making Sasuke use his shield. The raven took out his sword with a loud screech and aimed it at the snake's head. Orochimaru hissed in utter pain and stood up slightly. Oh no. A dead end...

"Sasuke-kun up here!" Sakura yelled above him. Sasuke nodded and quickly climbed up the streaked wall.

As he reached to the top, Orochimaru's fangs were full of his deadly vemon and was trying to bite Sasuke.

**X Sasuke's POV X**

I swung my sword as Orochimaru tried his very best to kill me. Still swinging my sword at the white snake, I accidentaly reached the very end of the steep hill. I was able to regain my balance, but how was I going to fight this reptile with just a simple sword? That I did not know, but I knew that I had to accomplish my task. I knew that somewhere in that castle, my one true love was awaiting my arrival. But now this god damn snake is blocking my path and he sprayed venom directly at my shield, making it fly away into the depths of the burning thorns. I looked down at the red flames, hoping that my 'protector' would come back. But then I saw my saviors arrive at the exact time I expected them to. And then they aimed their wands at my sword.

"This is for you Sasuke-kun! Now strike that ass hole in the heart!" They all chanted as if it were rehearsed. I nodded and prepared my sword in an aiming position and squinted with one eye.

I grunted loudly as I threw my glittering sword at the snake. I then felt a loud hissing and screeching sound pierce through my ears, making me flinch. I had done it... I actually struck Orochimaru in his dark and evil heart. Blood splattered in every direction, causing me to jump from one side to the other. Phew... that was a close one... no blood on my clothes. Oh fuck... I spoke to soon about winning this battle. The white snake fell forward, trying to definitely kill me. I was amazed at how close he was to bringing me along with him into the depths which now had no flames. It was over. I'm allowed to go see the blonde without any disturbances... I felt relieved at how long it had taken to kill the slithering monster, but a serious look appeared on my face as I remembered about saving that blonde.

Then Akio had started to gallop towards me. I turned my head to look at my steed. I smiled warmly, happy to see for the first time in years how brave he was. I stood up and felt the presence of those three fairies right by my side. I then looked up at the castle and began my journey towards my next destination: The Highest Tower...

* * *

Well... I did my best... I actually went to youtube to get the video! XD I'm so happy but please guys I want to know how my first POV came out to be (Oi that kinda rhymed!) But anyways, I really hoped you guys enjoyd this chapter 'cause I am a little tired of this Sleeping Beauty thing... Am also sorry to say that I will not be doing the mpreg... although the lemon im not so sure either... its up to you guys so tell me if I should do this lemon thing ok? Love you cuz its true! XD XOXO

-Bluegirl20

P.S. I know this chapter was short, but next chapter is going to be long as fuck lol and I wanted to point out that I have a super super SUPER surprise for all of you, especially LeiseFlustern! XD Try to guess what that surprise might be, because your gonna find out in Monday or Tuesday! Byes!


	8. Together Forvever

Here's the next chapter for you guys hope you enjoy as usual. I'm so happy I received a lot of positive reviews from you guys. Surprise is coming soon in Mon or Tue remember LeiseFlustern XD! Anyways, im gonna start answering your reviews once in a while. But another reminder is that im actually kind of happy that this movie-story thing is almost ending lol. So yeah just enjoy and give me a lot of reviews...ALOT!

Anima270: I know im so stupid I forgot about that conversation! Damn it... im gonna have to do the freakin' mpreg...oh well... i'll see what I can do...

LeiseFlustern: Hey! Your right! It is kinda like Snow White... But please tell your friends about my stories 'cause I really want more reviews... I feel like I shouldn't write anymore... But I still love you XD!

: Thank you so much smith for loving my story! And yes I will be updating a little bit faster... especially since I gotta do that little surprise... Enjoy my upcoming chapters!

* * *

**X Sasuke's POV X**

I finally reached the entrance of the castle. As I got off of Akio, I immediately ran inside and noticed something very strange... Why was everyone asleep? I didn't have enough time to get the answer, but the only thing I cared about was the safety of the blonde. I looked from left to right, concerned. But then I saw the fairies looking up, so that made me look up as well... The highest tower. They motioned me to follow them up some stone steps. Closely behind, I felt like i've been climbing those damn stairs for hours. My eyes fell upon that blonde guy I saw at the forest, except he was sleeping on a small bed. He was sleeping, ne? I gulped and slowly walked over to the still figure. My heart pounded at every step I took. He was just so...so beautiful. His spiky blonde hair was somewhat bright, his soft pink lips were closed, and those whispers planted onto his cheeks made him look... like an orange-redish fox.

**X Normal POV X**

Sasuke bent down closely to the right side of Naruto. An idea popped in the inside of his brain... kiss him. He got closer and closer until finally, he kissed him passionately on the lips for a good... oh maybe 6 seconds? The foggy emerald colored air surrounding them soon started to fade away. He seperated his face from the blonde's and saw Naruto open his eyes lazily. Naruto blinked several times to get his vision unblurry. He then saw Sasuke's beautiful face right in front of him. He smiled warmly as the raven started to calm down from being so nervous. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata smiled widely and talked silently over themselves. Ino and Sakura actually hugged, tears falling from their eyes while Hinata stared at the couple, clapping softly. The curse was broken. The fountains outside the castle began to work, everyone started waking up with confused looks on their faces, and wat about King Minato? Well lets find out...

Minato yawned and cleared his throat numerous times.

"Oh um Kakashi, you wanted to speak to me about your son?" Minato asked, straightening up from his high chair.

Kakashi yawned as well and as soon as he heard the word 'son', he quickly widened his eyes at the king.

"Oh right! Well im just gonna skip to the point! My son says he gonna marry--" he was cut off as the trumpets started to play loudly.

Minato and Kakashi turned their heads to look foward. Minato smiled brightly and Kakashi stared, dumb-struck. Hinata, up at the balcony, beckoned Ino and Sakura to come and watch was what happening. They all squealed with happiness as they saw Naruto and Sasuke walk down the stairs. Naruto's hand was holding onto Sasuke's arm, smiling widely at the raven. Sasuke smiled warmly back at him and smirked.

"It's Naruto he's here!" Minato bellowed at everyone. Tsunade's eyes went wide with excitement as he saw her son with Sasuke.

Kakashi couldn't believe his eyes. He rubbed his eyes over and over again to see if it wqas just his own imagination. Wow he really wasn't dreaming!

"And-and-and Sasuke!" Kakashi studdered out nervously.

They reached their parents just in time. Funny how handsome the two were dressed. Hope you remember that dress Naruto got as a gift from his guardians 'cause thats the one he was wearing... except that it was orange. Sasuke bowed down at the king and queen, Naruto doing the same. A wide smile was in Naruto's face as he hurried over to Tsunade and hugged her tightly. Tsunade smiled softly as she returned the hug and carded her hand through the spiky blonde hair. Minato smiled brightly at the sight of his teenage son already grown up. Kakashi got up from his chair, studdering at Sasuke.

"W-what does this mean dude?!" Kakashi whispered to him hoarsely.

"I-I don't underst--" he was cut off when Naruto appeared behind him and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. Kakashi blushed a bright red and smiled widely as Naruto was taken by the hand by Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke danced along the dance floor, leaving a confused Kakashi asking over and over again the same question. Minato and Tsunade just smiled at him moved their heads to the rhythm of the music. The confused man shrugged it off and sighed deeply, looking up at the happy fairies on the balcony.

Ino began shedding tears with soft sniffles, while looking down at the dancing couple. Sakura turned her gaze towards her friend.

"What's wrong with you Ino Pig?" Sakura mockingly asked. Ino gave her an intense glare.

"NANI?! I'M CRYING 'CAUSE I LIKE HAPPY ENDINGS! IS THAT SO BAD?!" Ino yelled closely at her face. Sakura chuckled and patted her on the shoulder.

"I'm just trying to mess with you calm down! I love happy endings to and--" he gasped when she noticed something very VERY bad...

"ORANGE?! WHY IS HIS SUIT ORANGE?!" Sakura whispered in a yell.

"Make it dark blue," she waved her wand at Naruto and the tux turned dark blue.

Hinata, minding her own buisness, opened her eyes halfway and noticed the change of color. She growled in fury and aimed her wand at Naruto's suit.

"Orange!" she whispered to herself.

"Dark blue!" Sakura whispered.

"Orange!"

"Dark blue!"

"Orange!"

"Dark blue!"

"Orange!"

They kept fighting and arguing about the color of Naruto's suit, but of course, it stayed to be his favorite color...orange. Sasuke and Naruto kissed when the melody ended. The raven held him close and Naruto wrapped his arms around his neck.

And they lived happily ever after...

NOT!

* * *

Lol scared you guys huh? I am in fact going to make the lemon... and unfortunately the mpreg... i think... LeiseFlustern your my only hope! Do i invent that Sasuke broke the syringe or something?! I'm too lazy to make the mpreg! unless you give me a very good idea to skip all the pregnant parts! HELP MEEEE! Love you cuz its true!

P.S. I know this chapter came out to be very short, but remember I only made it short because im gonna do the lemon and mpreg... tomorrow i won't be able to update because I gotta go to this baby shower thing lol.  
my mom's boss (Former boss of The Ritz Carlton in Miami Beach) is making the party at her house and my mom is like the best hairstylist in the hotel LOL! I know kool huh? well byes!


	9. A preview 4 my next story in the future

This story is deticated to LeiseFlustern, UsagixSasuke, and to all my fans. But mostly UsagixSasuke because she kinda liked it. I mean kinda as in a little bit because she doesn't like the pairings I put into this story lol. Enjoy and I will sonn be updating Sleeping Beauty, I promise you... Hopefully.

* * *

"Otouto-san, get in the damn car already," said the annoyed 21-year-old man.

"Don't hurry me aniki," replied the 16-year-old teen.

The man sighed impatiently. Couldn't the guy get in the damn car already?! The teen was checking if his belt was tightly put and was also unwrinkling his clothes.

"Stop worrying you look fine," he half yelled.

"Urusei Itachi-sama, I need more cologne," Itachi smirked at the statement.

"You seem nervous... There must be a girl involved,"

"Iie! You know its the first day of school!" exclaimed the teen, spraying cologne all over his clothes.

"Whatever you say Sasuke..." Itachi said turning his gaze away from him.

Sasuke finally opened the car's door with a 'click' and then sat in the passenger seat. Itachi looked at him and almost rolled his eyes. ALMOST.

"Close the door?" Sasuke's mouth made an 'O' shape as he nodded and closed the door.

"Moron..." Itachi mumbled to himself. He turned on the ignition and drove out of the parking lot, heading towards his school...

* * *

Listen guys lol this is just a preview for a FUTURE story, NOT an upcoming story, just a FUTURE story. so tell me if you liked the preview lol...


End file.
